don't ever mistake that for nice
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: Ten/Rose, set after Love and Monsters.


"You are nice, you know," Rose said later, as she curled up on the sofa in the library.

He chucked her a blanket and frowned in confusion. "Eh?"

"Earlier. You were all 'oh I'm sweet and passionate but don't mistake that for nice.' But you are."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

He sat down beside her and pulled her legs into his lap. "Perhaps I'm only nice to you."

"Nope." She smiled at him teasingly. "You're nice to everyone but me."

The Doctor turned towards her slightly, his arm slung over her blanket-covered knees. "And how do you work that out?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Her hands reached out and fiddled with his tie absently. "Well, you wake me up way too early for a start."

"Ah, but you omit the part where I wake you up in a very, very, exceedingly nice way," he replied, sliding a hand beneath the blanket and finding the spot beneath her knee to tickle. She was still in her outfit from earlier, but the material of her trousers was soft and thin, and she shivered pleasantly at his touch.

Rose ignored his remark and continued, "You never bring me breakfast in bed anymore."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Only did that to reel you in," he teased. "Anyway, can't help it if I forget about your breakfast, not when I've already - "

"Don't say it!" Rose warned through a laugh, scrunching her eyes shut.

"- eaten," he finished, with a filthy smirk.

"You are so…"

"What?"

She shook her head. "Also, you were rude about my cooking the other day."

"Rose, maybe cooking just isn't for you - "

"There you go again!"

" — but that's all right. You can do the basics, I'll do the…edible stuff."

Rose punched his arm. "Oi."

"I'm just teasing you," he smiled.

"Oh I've got another example," she realised.

"What's that?"

"The other day when you got all moody with me over the not-blue thing."

"Well it was a simple instruction…"

"It was daft. I still don't understand why you couldn't've just said 'red.'"

"Because — oh, I don't know. Anyway, I wasn't moody. I was just…slightly frustrated." His fingers danced along her thigh. "And that was resolved quite nicely."

"You mean passionately," she grinned.

The Doctor chuckled. "Indeed." He leant in close just as Rose sat up, and they donked heads. "Oww," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Ouch," Rose agreed. They shared a laugh, then eased in more slowly for a kiss. The Doctor parted his mouth and smiled against Rose's lips when she did the same. They snogged leisurely for a few moments, hands starting to roam, and when they pulled back to catch their breath, the Doctor unzipped Rose's hoodie. She wasn't wearing a top underneath because she had dressed in such a hurry this morning, when they had been interrupted by a phone call from her mother.

"Now that was nice," Rose murmured, humming happily at their enjoyable kiss.

The Doctor nuzzled her cheek and nipped gently at her jaw. "Yeah?"

"And that was sweet," she smiled.

"Maybe." He moved his lips down her neck, his fingers tracing her ribs as they trailed up to her bra. He liked this bra of Rose's, because it had a front-clasp and was so easy to undo. He undid the lace contraption promptly and cupped her right breast; she shifted onto her back, pulling him down with her, scrabbling to get the blanket out of the way. He settled atop her and pressed his mouth to hers again, kissing her deeply. One of his hands pulled at the ties holding her plaits in place, undoing them, and then combed his fingers through her wavy hair. Meanwhile, Rose moved her hips restlessly and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping the material of his jacket in tight fists as he sucked on her tongue. The kiss grew more and more urgent, and she felt him hardening against her, felt his palm skate across her nipple, felt his other hand wrap around a substantial portion of her hair and tug, coaxing a long moan out of her.

She pushed at his chest for a few seconds, needing to breathe. He released her lips and trailed his mouth down her neck again, this time not stopping until he reached her neglected left breast. "And that," Rose murmured, panting as he swirled his tongue in delicious movements. "Was very passionate."

"I suppose," the Doctor grinned, and caught her nipple between his teeth to make her gasp.


End file.
